


I'm a baby?

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: For some unknown reason, Larcade turned into a baby. Now, Natsu and Mavis have to take care of him.





	I'm a baby?

I woke up in a strange place, and I couldn't move very well. I didn't know what was happening until he showed up. My uncle, Natsu Dragneel.

 

\- Hey, you're awake, little one.

 

He took me in his arms, and there's when I noticed something was wrong. Terribly wrong. I didn't want him to take me in his arms, and I started hitting him. But my fists were so tiny to damage him.

 

\- What's happening, Larcade? You need something?

\- "I want you to take me down!" - that's what I tried to say, but I couldn't.

\- Da! Dadada! Daaa! - that's what I exactly said.

\- You're angry at me, but I can't understand what you said.

 

I cried, because of my own weakness.

 

\- Don't cry, Larcade. I don't know what you want.

\- What did you do to him? - asked a woman. Her voice calmed me.

\- Nothing. He doesn't like me, you know that.

\- I know, but... After what I knew...

\- You don't want to approach, Mavis?

\- "Mavis?"

 

That name was familiar to me. I listened it a lot of times. I looked at the woman. She was little, like a 13 years old, her hair was blond and her eyes were green.

 

\- "Mom? Is that you?"

\- I think he recognizes you, Mavis.

\- Don't approach him to me. I don't want to hurt him.

\- Mavis...

\- The curse is too strong. If it wasn't for your scarf, I couldn't stay here.

\- I know. But he needs his mother.

\- I don't even know how he was born. I'm not sure if I am his mother.

\- Mavis, you found him. You were searching for him in all the battlefield.

\- That's not...

\- Only a mother can recognize her child like that. You are his mother. How he was born doesn't matter right now.

\- I need to know. Is he an experiment? Or he was born from me?

\- Mama! - I yelled after a while, trying to reach her with my tiny arms.

\- Larcade... I can't...

 

My mother ran away. My uncle hugged me when I started crying.

 

\- Give her a little time, Larcade - explained my uncle to me -. She needs to realize all. The curse isn't new for her, but you are. She doesn't want to kill you.

\- "I want my mother, not you!"

\- I know, I know. You want her. But you will have to deal with me for a while.

\- "I hate you."

\- I can't understand you, Larcade. And I don't know how to take care of a baby.

\- "Baby?"

\- Wait here a second. I tell Happy to ask in the guild what I can give you to eat.

 

Uncle Natsu left me alone, on the bed. Something unsafe for someone with my body. I could fell and hurt myself.

 

\- "I want to see my mother..."

 

I looked at the side of the bed. I knew very well I couldn't get off in a usual way. It was as tall as a wall. Helping myself with my tiny hands, I managed to put my tiny feet in the ground. I crawl to the door, and I reached it when uncle Natsu returned. The door hit me in the face.

 

\- Tell them to hurry, Happy - said uncle Natsu while he was opening the door. I started crying -. Larcade! I'm sorry! How did you come here? - He laid down in the ground, in front of me -. Where did I hurt you?

 

I pointed my nose. He touched it gently, trying to not hurt me.

 

\- It seems like it's not broken. It hurts? - I nooded -. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were just behind the door.

 

Uncle Natsu carried me and kissed my nose. Then, he took me to the kitchen and put me in a baby highchair. I was hungry, but I didn't know how to tell him.

 

\- Natsu... - said the blue cat who entered through the window. His voice was sad -. The ones that want to help doesn't know, and the ones who know doesn't want to help.

\- Monsters, right?

\- Eh?

\- That's what they said.

\- Yes...

\- It's time to ask to true monsters.

 

Uncle Natsu took a lacrima from somewhere, and made a call.

 

\- Hi, mom! ... I need some help. ... It's about Larcade. He's a baby now. How I take care of him?

 

Uncle Natsu was at the phone for a half hour. He even took notes of what they explained. And the person at the other side changed every time.

 

\- He's fine, Raios. I didn't broke his nose. ... Yes, I give him something to eat. Thanks, all of you. See you later!

 

Uncle Natsu ended the call and searched inside the fridge.

 

\- They told me - he explained -, to give you something easy to eat. And lots of vegetables.

\- "I don't like vegetables..."

\- That face tells me you don't like them. You want a secret? I don't like them either. But you have to eat them, because you're a baby right now.

\- "I don't want to be a baby. I want my body back."

\- I can't understand you, remember? You want chicken or fish?

 

I pointed the chicken. It was the thing I liked to eat in that moment. My uncle cooked, tritured, and gave the food to me. I spit it three times, and the three times he cleaned all while laughing.

 

\- You ate all, Larcade. I was worried you didn't want to eat because you hate me.

 

Uncle Natsu went to clean the dishes.

 

\- Now I need you to...

 

I interrupted uncle Natsu eructing. He looked at me surprised, and smiled.

 

\- That's what I needed. And now...

 

I didn't listen what he said. I fell asleep, and I woke up three hours later.

 

\- Mavis, he needs you.

\- I can't touch him! He will...

\- And with my scarf around him?

\- You think it will work?

\- We have to try.

\- But... The curse...

\- Only a moment. Look, he's awake now.

 

As uncle Natsu said, he put his scarf around me. My mother carried me. She was scared. She didn't want to kill me. I hugged her, trying to tell her that all was okay.

 

\- Take him! - yelled my mother suddenly -. Take him Natsu!

 

Uncle Natsu took me and Happy, and put the scarf around the three of us. The house was covered by a black cloud for a while, and then vanished. The scarf turned black.

 

\- I'm sorry... - said my mother while she started crying.

\- Don't cry, Mavis - answered uncle Natsu -. It's not your fault. And we are okay.

\- But I... I promised to not release the curse in Magnolia...

\- Technically, we aren't in Magnolia. We are in the forest.

\- I'll take the scarf to Wendy - said Happy, taking the scarf with him.

\- Thanks, Happy.

 

Happy left the house with the scarf.

 

\- I have to...

\- Mavis, it's your son. I need help with him.

\- I don't want to be a mother like Zeref.

\- And you want to be a mother who is never with his son?

\- I don't want that either...

\- Then, hold him.

\- No! I can't!

\- Well, then...

 

Uncle Natsu put me in the top of my mother's head.

 

\- What are you doing, Natsu!?

\- I called my mother for some advices. Cronos was with her. He told me something interesting about the curse. How to remove it.

\- Eh!?

\- And we need Larcade for that. There are two ways to remove the curse. The second one is with the child of the cursed ones. If it works, Larcade was born from you.

 

While my uncle was explaining that, an strange magic entered in my body through my left hand. I decided it was better not to move it. If what he said was true, my mother's curse wouldn't be a problem anymore.

 

\- Larcade? - asked my mother, worried -. Are you okay?

\- "Yes!" - I answered, happily.

\- What about the curse?

\- It's been removed - answered uncle Natsu -. Don't move for a while.

\- Are you sure? It won't damage Larcade? What if I lose control on the curse? What if he loses control when he has it?

\- That won't happen. Larcade is not affected by the curse.

\- How do you know?

\- Cronos told me.

\- Are you sure he's...?

\- He's Luciel's best friend. He won't lie to his descendants.

 

After ten minutes, the curse was completely removed from my mother. It was in my arm, inside a very big tattoo.

 

\- It's gone...

\- Are you sure?

\- The magic stopped changing bodies, and Larcade has a weird tattoo in his arm.

\- What!? It wasn't enough with one!?

\- It's temporary, Mavis. When he removes the curse from Zeref, he could destroy both, and the tattoo will disappear.

 

My mother took me from her head, and hugged me. I returned the hug.

 

\- You think I will be a good mother?

\- Of course you will. Your son already loves you.

 

My mother played with me all the afternoon, while my uncle was shopping some groceries. He wasn't alone when he came back.

 

\- Thank you, Lucy - said uncle Natsu to the blonde woman who was with him -. There are some shops who doesn't let me buy anything, because of what I am.

\- I don't understand. If you always bought in that shop, and they know how you are, why they have to deny you the right of shopping in it?

\- In all this time, nothing changed. Humans are still scared of people like me. Monsters, they say. You know I'm not a bad monster.

\- You are not a monster, Natsu. Monsters are ugly, big, bad...

\- There are ugly monsters that are good, Lucy. And bad monsters that are tiny. Don't judge them for their appearance.

\- Sorry...

\- With an exception, all those who are not human are monsters.

\- What exception?

\- Archangels. People venerates them.

\- How are you and Mavis dealing with Larcade? You need help?

\- We're fine. I asked other monsters for help.

\- Who?

\- My family.

\- They are alive!?

\- They are in another country right now, but they are alive.

\- Your parents too? - asked my mother, carrying me.

\- Of course they are. Now you have Larcade, I want him to meet them someday.

\- You want to meet them, Larcade?

 

I looked at my mother, and then at my uncle. I laughed and cried at the same time. My tears were tears of joy. I really wanted to meet my family.

 

\- And that reaction? - asked Lucy, confused.

\- I think he's happy, and wants to meet them too - answered uncle Natsu.

\- How do you know? - asked my mother.

\- His mind and his memories are the same. Only his body changed.

\- Let's take a bath, Larcade.

 

I hugged her and nooded. She took me to the bathroom, leaving uncle Natsu and Lucy alone, and filled the bathtub with hot water.

 

\- Mavis! - said my uncle at the other side of the door.

\- Yes?

\- Don't fill the bathtub too much. Larcade is too little.

\- Okay!

 

My mother closed the water and undressed me. Then, she undressed herself and entered in the bathtub carrying me. She made me sit in the bathtub.

 

\- It's too hot for you?

 

I declined with my head, and I played with the water. My mother laughed.

 

She cleaned me with all the care a mother can provide to her child. And played with my hair, just like a child.

 

\- You two must be freezing - said uncle Natsu when we left the bathroom.

\- We're okay - answered my mother.

\- Well, dinner is ready. It's your turn to give it to Larcade.

\- Eh? I have to give it to him?

\- He can't by himself.

 

My mother gave me my food while my uncle finished their dinner. After eating, I eructed and I fell asleep.

 

I woke up in the middle of the night. My diaper was dirty, I could feel it. My mother was sleeping at my side, but she was sweating and trembling.

 

\- Mama... - I said, trying to wake up her -. Mama! Mama!

\- Hey, big boy. What are you doing awake? - asked my uncle, entering in the room -. Is Mavis having another nightmare?

\- "Nightmare?"

\- It's been like this since she's here. She never explains her nightmares, but she's scared of them. Take good care of her, Larcade.

\- Mama...

\- Is your diaper dirty? I'll change it. Come here.

 

My uncle changed my diaper. I wasn't surprised that he knew it was dirty. My father told me a long time ago that the sense of smell of a Dragon Slayer is at the same level than the dragon's one. He left me with my mother, putting me under her arm. She relaxed.

 

\- Larcade... - murmured my mother, hugging me.

\- Good night, Larcade - said my uncle before leaving the room.

 

I hugged my mother and I fell asleep until next morning. My mother was crying when I woke up.

 

\- Mama...

\- You're awake - said my mother when she listened my voice -. Thank God. I thought the curse killed you because your little body couldn't contain it.

\- That's what you dreamed? - asked my uncle at the door of the room.

\- Natsu...

\- If he couldn't contain the curse, the four of us would be dead. He's not affected. Don't worry, Mavis.

\- I've been dreaming this since he's here.

\- Why you didn't tell me? I could ask earlier for it.

\- I didn't want to bother you, or anyone...

\- The next time, explain it to me. You're not bothering anyone for that.

 

My mother smiled and looked at me. Uncle Natsu left the room.

 

\- I will protect you, no matter what.

\- Mama...

 

In that moment, I could feel the soul of my mother. It wasn't from a 13 years old. Her soul was a 20 years old woman which body doesn't grow up.

 

A week passed. My body didn't change, but I could talk a little.

 

\- Natu... - I said to my uncle.

\- What's the matter?

\- Mama?

\- She's with Lucy. They are shopping some things. She will return soon.

\- Happy?

\- In the guild, with everyone.

\- Lony...

\- You are not alone. I'm here. You're laying in my chest. You want your dragon plushie?

\- Ye!

 

My uncle gave me my plushie and I hugged it. He looked at me with an smile.

 

\- Natu...

\- Yes?

\- Mama. Curse. Soul. Up.

\- Let's see... It's about your mother - I nooded -, and the curse - I nooded again -. Soul up? I don't know... Oh, the soul's age!

\- Ye!

\- You could came to this world because your parents souls were adults!?

\- Ye!

\- Let's ask the expert.

 

My uncle called Cronos via lacrima and put the speakers. He answered few seconds later.

 

\- Yes? - asked Cronos at the other side.

\- Cronos, I'm Natsu. Do you think the curse can let the cursed ones have a child if their souls are adult?

\- Where did you get that theory?

\- Larcade thought it.

\- Knowing Ankhseram how I know him, it's possible. Their bodies don't age, but their souls do.

\- Thank you, Cronos.

\- Anytime, your highness.

 

Uncle Natsu ended the call and carried me.

 

\- We have to celebrate that. You want extra cookies today?

\- Ye!

 

I was eating the third cookie when my mother returned.

 

\- Why are you two eating cookies? - asked her.

\- We discovered how you could have Larcade - answered uncle Natsu.

\- How?

\- Your soul is an adult soul. We asked Cronos about that, and he says Ankhseram could do it in that way.

\- Are you telling me...?

\- Larcade is your son and not an experiment.

\- Really? Are you sure?

\- Larcade discovered it. He noticed your soul was adult.

\- How?

\- I don't know.

\- Well, we have to celebrate that.

\- It's the second time someone says this.

\- Who else did?

\- Me.

 

That night, for dinner, we had cow meat. And they gave a few to me. And my mother wanted to sleep us four together. And no one couldn't deny those puppy eyes she made.

 

I woke up the first one the next morning, and something was different. My body was at it's normal size. We were in the same position we fell asleep last night, but with body at his normal size. I mean, my back was touching my uncle's back, my mother was hugging my head, and my face was in her chest. It was completely wrong!

 

\- Happy... - I whispered -. Happy...!

\- Uh? What's wrong, Natsu? - asked Happy, half asleep.

\- I'm not Natsu. Help me, Happy.

 

Happy looked at me, surprised. Then, he tried to woke up uncle Natsu without waking up my mother. I was the first thing he saw when he woke up. He managed to take off my mother's arms from my head without waking up her, so I could escape.

 

\- What now? - asked uncle Natsu.

\- I... Don't know? - I answered.

\- Take a shower. I'll search some clothes for you.

\- Understood.

 

I went to the shower. While I was in it, I looked at my left arm. The tattoo the curse left in me was a human figure wearing a cape, which face I couldn't see, and with a big scythe. Then, I looked at the Alvarez mark, and I erased it.

 

\- I'm sorry, father. I don't need to be loyal to you anymore.

\- Larcade - said my uncle from the other side of the door -, I've found something for you.

\- Thank you, uncle.

\- I left it at the door. I'm calling Lucy. I have to explain this to her.

\- Understood.

 

When my mother woke up, we were eating our breakfast with Lucy. She looked at me, surprised.

 

\- Good morning, mother.

\- What happened? - asked her.

\- I don't know. I woke up like this.

 

My mother hugged me. I returned the hug.

 

\- Natsu, those are the Tartaros soldiers clothes, right? - said Lucy.

\- I thought they were cool, so I took some home - answered my uncle -. It's temporary, until we buy something for him.

\- You have your point with that.

\- Mom loves you, Larcade - said my mother to me.

\- I love you too, mother.

 

I cried. My mother joined me. My uncle and Lucy looked at us. They knew very well we needed that.


End file.
